femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siobhan Miller (Law
'Siobhan Miller '(Jenna Lamia) is the hidden villainess of "Taken", episode 2.08 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate December 15, 2000). She was a member of a skilled family of con artists, consisting of her brother Clayton Farnsworth (more commonly known under his alias Beau Miller) and her sister-in-law Patricia Ann Miller. After their parents were sent to prison for their crimes, Siobhan teamed up with Beau and Patricia Ann to continue their villainous way of life. The episode revolved around their latest scheme of extorting money from the newly built Thorpe Palace Hotel. To do so, they had Siobhan seduce ex-con Russell Ramsay (who was registered as a sex offender after having sex with his 15-year-old girlfriend) and invite him to have sex with her in her hotel room. Afterwards, the evil Siobhan had Patricia beat her up so she could stumble downstairs to her cousin Kyle Kivlahan (working as a doorman under the name Terry Wilde) and claim she was raped. The Millers' scheme started out working perfectly, with Russell being arrested and the SVU squad adamantly believing his guilt and Siobhan's innocence. But suspicion began to fall on the deceitful family when Kyle's connection to Beau (having gone to school and been imprisoned together) was discovered. Siobhan's official villainous reveal came when Olivia Benson was checking up on her, and she received a phone call. While Siobhan took it, Olivia looked around the room and found magazines of luxury items, showing Siobhan's greed. She also overheard Siobhan on the phone, arguing with one of her conspirators about how much they should demand from Thorpe Hotel in the lawsuit Beau was filing, demanding that be able to get her two million dollar share. To catch the evil cons, the SVU detectives set up a sting operation at the agency where the Millers were planning to get their restitution check from Thorpe. Once the "deal" was done, the detectives burst into the room and arrested the Millers, with Beau telling Siobhan not to say anything without a lawyer before being taken away with his wife. Siobhan tried to put on a show of innocence, claiming that Beau and Patricia forced her into the scheme, but Benson was not fooled by the villainess' charade. Realizing this, Siobhan immediately asked for a deal and confessed to the detectives (with ADA Alexandra Cabot in attendance) to how her family set up Ramsey and planned the whole thing to extort money from Thorpe. When Benson asked what was going through her head as she was beaten by her sister-in-law, the greedy Siobhan said she thought about what she'd buy with her share of the money. Siobhan got a deal and allocuted in court and was placed on probation, but was soon after arrested for manslaughter after the detectives learned that Ramsey had been raped and murdered in prison and that Siobhan was considered to be responsible for his death under the law. Siobhan (off-screen) later pled it down to criminally negligent homicide and got a suspended sentence of 5 years in prison, to go along with her probation period. Gallery Siobhan Miller identification.jpg|Siobhan under her "rape victim" persona Siobhan Miller arrest.jpg|Siobhan's arrest and reveal as a deceitful con artist Siobhan Miller official arrest.jpg|Siobhan's arrest for Russell Ramsey's death Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Sex Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested